Harry Potter and the Book of Dreams
by Niela
Summary: *Severitus Challenge* The summer before fifth year Harry begins to change physically and mentally what is happening to him? The dreams begin to plague his mind what do they mean? *on hold* sorry guys.
1. Blood Never Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters I merely borrow them and the plot line for just a short time. I promise though that I will return them to their respective place just as they were when they left…

Description: Severitus Challenge…

Author's Notes: I've read so many stories that were in response to the challenge and I decided that I could write one too, whether it's good or not well you'll have to decide on that one.

__

Is it such a wonder that my greatest fear is darkness? Not night mind you but darkness, the unnatural absence of light. The fear that crowds my heart and keeps my eyes open, as I lie awake here in the darkness. I have no sense of time anymore; the days drag on in the darkness. I can hear muffled voices outside, where it is light. The voices of my family, if indeed that is what they could be called. The say that blood never lies. The Dursleys, however, that had to be a lie. How could they be my family, my real family? But they are my only family now.

The lock on the cupboard beneath the stairs rattled, undoubtedly Uncle Vernon was checking to make sure it was still holding wouldn't want the 'freak', as they so graciously called him, to escape again. Through the summer break it seemed that in their own twisted way the Dursleys had shown that they had cared for the boy. Locking him away in a cupboard so that his 'freakish' friends could not taint him. Some way to show they cared, to keep him away from all things magical so he wouldn't end up like his parents. Harry had come to terms with the fact that he, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, would most likely not be returning to Hogwarts for the fall term, or ever again for that fact. The door to the cupboard creaked open a couple inches. Harry blinked his eyes at the light that flooded into the darkness. Vernon Dursley peered through the space at him. Harry stared back at his uncle.

"Harry come out of there." He said in an almost kind voice.

Harry complied unfolding his gangly too long legs. Standing up he immediately tripped over his own feet, barely catching himself. Vernon's glare was tainted by something akin to amusement at Harry's plight. He pointed up the stairs. Harry stared at him and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Vernon sighed dejectedly at his nephew's stupidity.

"Go take a shower now, and hurry up." He barked at Harry.

Harry supposed that he was a bit rancid after weeks in that tiny space. Dutifully he trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror and gasped at his reflection. He had known that his hair had grown longer and now settled just above his shoulders. He had also assumed that he would be pale from the almost non-existent amount of sunlight he had encountered this summer. But his face, had changed completely, gone was the boyish look he had had at the end of the last school year and in replacement was a face that was totally foreign to him. He lifted a hand to his face, searching for any resemblance to what he had looked like before break. He felt his face to make sure it was real and brushed a lock of wavy hair behind his ear. His cheekbones now shown prominently on his gaunt face and his eyes seemed sunken especially with the dark circles under his eyes due to his lack of sleep. He pushed his glasses up his nose and chuckled.

__

I look like Snape. He shook his head and laughed again at his absurd thought.

He quickly pulled on a pair of Dudley's jeans. Predictably they were baggy and too short for him. The shirt he wore as well was much too big but the sleeves barely reached the middle of his forearms. He shook his head as he assessed his clothing.

"I look like an idiot. Thankfully no one is going to see me like this." He muttered.

He walked out of the bathroom and immediately tripped yet again. He pushed himself off the floor and made his way downstairs muttering something about "damn growth spurts."

"Come on Harry, dear, we're waiting for you." His Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen. Harry sighed it was probably his turn to make breakfast. Come to think of it, it was always his turn. He walked into the kitchen and went towards the stove, only to be pushed in the direction of the table by his aunt.

"Go sit down Harry," she said in the sickeningly sweet voice she used when talking to Dudley. 

Harry blinked in surprise but went and sat down. His uncle was already sitting at the table about to open the morning paper. Dudley came into the kitchen still rubbing his eyes dressed in rubber ducky print pajamas. He sat down and sneered at Harry.

"I'm hungry." He complained, "Harry why aren't you making breakfast."

There was a loud thwack and Dudley grabbed the back of his head.

"Dad why'd you do that?" Dudley whined.

"Stop harassing Harry." He said gruffly as he shook the paper open, which ended the protesting Dudley's arguments.

Harry stared at the exchange in open-mouthed shock. Petunia hummed as she approached the table carrying breakfast. She set a plate with a meager amount of food in front of Dudley. Apparently he was on another diet. Harry would have smirked at the pitiful look on Dudley's face but was shocked when his aunt set a large plate of scrambled eggs in front of him with four pieces of toast stacked on the side. Harry stared at the plate suspiciously wondering if it was poisoned. 

"Eat up Harry I'm sure you're hungry." Aunt Petunia said sweetly.

Harry turned his gaze away from his plate to her face, "What's going on?"

"Well after breakfast, Vernon is going to take you up to London you have to get your supplies for school this year. The list arrived yesterday along with a note from your friend Hermione asking you to meet her and Ron there." His aunt explained calmly.

Harry blinked twice trying to process the information he had just been given, "Okay, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"We can't very well let you go to that school looking as if you've been starved." Vernon said from behind the newspaper.

Harry held back the retort that was threatening to roll off his tongue, "All right." He said simply.

"Harry hurry up and eat we have to get going." Vernon said sharply as he lowered the paper to glare at Harry, "I don't want to be anywhere near that God forsaken place you get your supplies any longer than I have to, I have other things to do today as well."

"Yes, sir" Harry replied and began to eat his breakfast.

As soon as Harry had finished the food on his plate it was whisked away and he was ushered out the door and into the car. The ride for the most part was uneventful and quiet. Harry spent the time staring at the scenery as it quickly passed by. To Harry the scenery eventually blurred and his mind blanked, allowing the visions of last year to invade his mind. The memories marched through his brain until he reached the one of Cedric's death, which decided that it needed to be repeated over and over again. Harry internally wrestled with his mind trying to expel the awful memory, but did not succeed. The memory finally broke and reality invaded his senses as Vernon shook Harry relentlessly and yelled at him. 

"Wake up you worthless git and get out of the car." Vernon yelled.

"What?" Harry said intelligently still lost in a semi-dream state.

"We're here, now get out." Vernon said, "I'll be back in two hours if you aren't here I'm leaving. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded soberly, _although that wouldn't be such a bad thing for me._ He thought vainly as he left the car. The car sped away quickly and Harry turned and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He casually waved at the owner who waved back confused at who the boy was. Harry shook his head and walked through to the alleyway behind the pub and faced the brick wall. Now if he could only remember which stones Hagrid had tapped four years ago. He stared for fifteen minutes trying to remember but eventually gave up and walked back towards the pub.

"Do you need to get into Diagon Alley?" A kind voice asked from behind him.

Harry turned around to face the voice and sighed at the sight of the man in robes, "Yeah I really need to get my school supplies." He said with a quirky smile.

"I suppose that you do," the man smiled and tapped on six different bricks before the wall opened up into a wide archway leading into Diagon Alley, "There you go."

"Thank you so much." Harry said in delight.

"You're welcome." The man said and went into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked through the archway and realized that he didn't have his letter from Hogwarts and didn't know what books he needed. He groaned at his stupidity but continued walking; he headed in the direction of Gringotts Bank. First, he would tackle his money issue and then he would find Ron and Hermione who surely had their lists with them. Thirty minutes later Harry walked out of the bank his money pouch bulging with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Part one of his plan was now complete, he now had an hour and fifteen minutes to find Ron and Hermione get his supplies and new robes which he desperately needed now, and get back in time to meet his uncle. This was shaping up to be a nearly impossible task. Harry sighed and jogged down the steps of the bank. He walked through the crowds of wizard-folk thoroughly enjoying his feelings of finally belonging somewhere again. He wandered around for a while and sighed when he realized that he was just wasting his valuable time. Harry made his way towards Madam Malkin's. He opened the door to the small shop a bell on the wall began to ring as he stepped inside. The bell was obviously charmed to ring when someone entered and Harry absently wondered what spell had been used.

"Good Morning sir, how may I help you?" the voice of a woman floated towards him from the back of the store.

"I need to be measured for new robes, I kind of had a growth spurt and grew out of my old ones." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Well come in then. I assume you attend Hogwarts." The woman said as more of a statement than a question, "I'll have to account for that, which house are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor." Harry frowned slightly, that didn't sound right to him for some reason or another but he brushed off the feeling.

"I see well then, step up on the stool and I'll measure you." She said. Harry obliged her and stood on the stool that was indicated. He tried not to move hoping that the measurements would be done quicker that way. Harry kept silent during the entire time.

"There, all done." The woman said, "Your robes should be finished later today."

"Do you mind if I pay you right now?" Harry asked, "My friend might have to pick up the robes later on, if either Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley come in here asking for them could you please give them to them."

"Of course, that will be eight galleons and ten sickles." The woman spoke.

Harry paid her and left the shop to search for Hermione and Ron. He absently noted that he had only twenty minutes left until he had to leave. He quickened his pace and hoped that he would find them at Flourish and Blotts. Harry slowed to a stop outside the wizarding bookstore. He went inside the store and looked around quickly spotting a mop of red hair in the far corner of the bookstore. He walked over to the person and realized that it was Fred Weasley or was it George? The Weasley twin looked up and saw Harry.

"Ah Good Morning Harry." He spoke and gave him a quirky grin, "I suppose you're looking for my brother." Harry nodded his assent; "Well the last time I saw him he was with Fred dragging Hermione off to the Quidditch shop that just opened up down the street."

"Thanks, George." Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, no problem Harry."

Harry walked towards the Quidditch shop hoping to catch Ron before Hermione made him leave the store. He sighed in relief as he saw that Hermione was just dragging Ron back out the door as he came upon the shop. He ran towards them smiling.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry called out.

"Harry!" She cried jubilantly and ran to give him a hug.

"Harry did you see this shop it's got everything; brooms, cleaning kits, quaffles, snitches, and they even have bludgers in there too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ron I'm sure that it's great. Listen can you guys do me a really huge favor?" Harry asked in a pleading voice.

"Sure Harry, what is it?" Ron replied.

"Can you pick up my robes from Madam Malkin's later today when they're finished and buy the stuff I need for this year? I'm really sorry to have to ask this but my Uncle didn't give me my list and if I don't meet him in seven minutes he's going to leave me here." Harry said while trying to smile but failing.

"Would that be such a bad thing? You could stay at the Burrow with my family." Ron said.

"Sorry, Ron, I can't all my stuff is back at the Dursleys including my wand."

"Sure we can get your stuff." Ron said dejectedly at his friend's answer.

"Thanks you two, here," he said handing his money over to them, "My robes are already paid for, I have to go, sorry about this. Bye." Harry called over his shoulder as he ran towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

Harry sprinted through the Leaky Cauldron apologizing as he knocked someone over and hurried through the door never noticing that the person he had knocked over was none other than his favorite potions teacher Professor Severus Snape. 

Snape growled in the back of his throat and brushed the dirt off his robes. He followed the boy who had knocked him over out the door. He saw the boy sprinting down the street yelling for a car to stop. The boy who he noticed had clothes that didn't quite fit him in any aspect slowed down as he gave up on chasing the car. The boy ran a hand through his long black hair and turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron in defeat. Snape snorted at who the boy had turned out to be. Potter. Of course it would have to be him that knocked him over. The boy had no respect for anyone.

"Potter I would appreciate it if you did not knock me over." Severus said as Harry neared him.

Harry looked up and sighed, it was just his luck that he had run over the professor that hated him the most. "Sorry Professor," Harry mumbled as he passed by Severus, "If it makes you feel any better you can take points away from me on the first day of term." Harry added and walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus frowned at Potter's odd behavior. Usually he wasn't nearly as placid when given a chance to snap at the Potion's Master. Or at least that was Severus's take on it. Come to think of it the boy had looked a little pale and thin as if he had been ill lately. Severus walked back into the Leaky Cauldron heading into the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. He frowned when he saw Potter sitting on the ground leaning against the wall as if waiting for something.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Severus asked sharply.

"I would think that it would be obvious to one of your intelligence." Harry replied sarcastically. Harry frowned it was too easy to fall back into this routine of sarcasm. But it helped to ease the pain of his life somehow, and he felt that this was why Snape probably resorted to sarcasm as well.

"It appears to me that the great Harry Potter can not accomplish the simple feat of entering Diagon Alley." Severus said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Harry smirked, "Give the man a prize, he got it right on the first attempt." He replied rolling his eyes as he stood up, "So would you kindly assist me?"

"I will assist you Potter, but I assure it is not kindly." Severus replied grouchily.

After the ordeal with Snape, Harry hurriedly walked to Flourish and Blotts to catch Ron and Hermione. As he reached the store he calmly straitened his clothing and brushed a hand through his hair to straighten it. He opened the door and walked in. Walking around the isles he looked for Ron and Hermione eventually spotting them near the potions books. Harry smiled and walked over to them. 

"So which book does Snape have us using this year?"

"Harry! What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Ron jinxed me," Harry said slowly.

"No I didn't!" Ron protested hastily.

Harry shook his head, "It's just a figure of speech Ron, I missed my uncle by a few seconds and ran half-way down the block before realizing he wouldn't stop anyway."

"I'm sorry Harry." Ron said quietly.

"It's okay I just have to find a way to get my stuff from the Dursleys." Harry said down trodden.

"Don't worry Harry you'll figure out a way, in the meantime take your books they're getting heavy." Hermione said to him.

Harry laughed and did so, "Well, Ron, what do you think your mum would say about my staying with you for a while?" Harry asked.

"I would say that you are always welcome at the Burrow, and Harry dear you really need to start eating more you're too thin." A voice from behind him replied to his question.

"Oh Good Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good Morning Harry. Now what happened to you hasn't your family been feeding you? No don't answer that come along we have to get going soon." She said.

"Mrs. Weasley I have to pick up my new robes before we leave."

"Oh of course Harry, go ahead then I'm sure that Ron can carry your books for you. Now hurry along dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll be right back." Harry said as he trotted out of the shop.

Harry opened the door to Madam Malkin's and again the bell started to ring. He smiled at it and wondered again which spell had been used. He supposed that he could always ask but decided not to, more interesting for him if he had something to look up this year. Harry blinked at the thought. _I'm starting to sound like Hermione now; well I guess that's not bad. Maybe I'll pick up more of her study habits, I could sure use them._ He thought with a smile.

"Oh your back, I just finished your robes they're over there on the counter." She said pointing to the box on the counter.

"Thank you." Harry said as he picked up the box and left the shop.

Harry leisurely walked back to Flourish and Blotts taking in the scenery of the wizarding world. Children running through the streets with exasperated parents following after them. Professor Snape turning down Knockturn Alley, wait why was Snape going there. Harry mentally chided himself of course Snape would be there that was one of the few places that sold rare potion ingredients if Harry remembered correctly. He decided to ignore it and continued his walk. When Harry arrived the entire Weasley family was there, waiting for him along with Hermione. The last to arrive of course. He grimaced when he saw what Mr. Weasley was holding in his hand. A small brown leather pouch. Floo Powder.

End of Part One

Sorry, that's all for now…I'll update as soon as I possibly can, Winter break has given me a lot of free time so it should be quite soon unless I get writer's block…let's hope that doesn't happen. All right well until next time then. Review!


	2. What Dreams May Come

Author's Notes: I, Niela, humbly ask for your mercy...I am extremely sorry that I have not updated but I do have a rather good excuse! Honestly, my computer's hard drive has failed and my computer is basically a large rectangular piece of scrap. I'm actually borrowing a computer to type this out. Should be getting a new computer by May or June whenever I can afford one, not too high on the cash flow right now :( But anyway I am finally updating and without further ado, or much ado, here is the story. Mmm by the way please tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, I have no spell-check on this computer and the text wrapping didn't work for a while so also tell me of any wrapping problems i.e. two words stuck together such as (thatcouldn't) Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: Er I do not own Harry Potter and I make no claim to, I only wish to borrow the characters   
and the plotline for but a short time. I shall examine the characters personality's and write about them to   
the best of my ability, be that as it may my ability is severly lacking.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Harry sighed and stuck his hand into the small pouch grabbing a pinch of the shimmering powder from inside. He turned his green eyes towards Mr. Weasley and waited for the instructions to be repeated again   
to him.   
  
"Now, Harry, annunciation is the key. Just step in and say 'The Burrow'" Mr. Weasley spoke in a calming voice.  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded his head nervously. He walked over to the fireplace whispering words of confidence to himself. He ducked into the fireplace and turned around. He scrunched his eyes and threw the powder to the ground yelling his destination. Harry's stomach lurched as he began to move. He felt sick as he was tossed and turned at the will of the Floo system. The movement suddenly stopped and he was thrown out of the fireplace onto the floor of his destination. He lay on the floor curled in a ball. Slowly he opened one eye and then the other. He sighed in relief, he was at the Burrow. He stood up and brushed the soot offhis clothing. He stepped away from the fireplace just as the next person arrived. Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace almost elegantly compared to Harry's enterance. He looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Ah I see you've made it here safely Harry. Good." Mr. Weasley said sincerely but with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes. Harry had seen that look before from the twins, that must have been where they got their more humorous side.  
  
"Er yes I suppose so, can I just relay one thing to you? I hate Floo Powder." Harry said while grumbling.  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed jovially, "There is not a witch or wizard that does not at one point or another. Though it is an efficient and quick way to move about wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Harry frowned, "Efficient and quick, yes, but it's a bloody pain on the stomach." Harry said hefting his packages from the floor.  
  
"Why don't you go put your things up in Ron's room." Mr. Weasley said as he held his stomach silently agreeing with Harry's assessment of Floo Powder travel.  
  
Harry nodded and began up the stairs. He heard someone stumble into the Burrow from the fireplace as he reached the top of the stairs and smiled, it was great to be back in the wizarding world, simply great.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Something was poking Harry's side he wasn't sure what but it was quite bothersome especially since he was finally asleep or at least he had been. He tried to ignore it but it persisted. He swatted at the thing that was poking him. That stopped the poking, Harry's mind began to settle again. He was surely about to fall back into his sleep again but again he was prevented. Something was shaking him. Not just a casual slight shake but he was nearly pushed off his bed. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Sunlight shone into the the small room glinting off the picture frames alongthe wall opposite of him. He turned his head and looked up at the person who had been shaking him.  
  
"Wha' d'ya wan'?" Harry said sleepily.  
  
"Harry get up it's past noon already! My dad's going to take us to get your trunk today."   
  
"Ron, thanks for waking me but next time lemme sleep a little bit longer..." Harry grumbled as he threw off his blankets and stumbled out of bed and tried to push the wrinkles out of his clothes.  
  
Ron smiled, "Sorry Harry, I'll remember that though. So Harry you do have clothes that actually fit you right?" Ron asked eyeing Harry's ill-fitting clothing.  
  
Harry frowned, "Besides my school uniform and robes, no. My cousin's a lot shorter than I am you know."  
  
"Hand-me-downs" Ron said knowingly but smiled brightly, "Surely you don't want to be embarassed by those 'clothes'. Well judging your height about now, I think some of my clothes would fit you. Let me check."  
  
Harry watched as Ron ran off to his closet. Harry waited patiently and looked down at his clothing, surely it wasn't too bad. Well, they were a tad short...well, really short and a bit large for him. Okay so it really was that bad. Ron came back into the room carrying a pair of black pants and a green long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Here you go. These should fit." Ron said handing them to Harry.  
  
"Um, thanks Ron." Harry said gratefully.  
  
"No problem, I'll see you downstairs." Ron said walking out of the room.  
  
Harry changed into the clothes that he had been given. He walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection.   
  
"Not bad." He said with a grin, the green shirt accented his eyes and gave him a mysterious quality, it was a rather old-fashioned shirt. It had a deep v-neck collar that was laced up and the sleeves were slightly ruffled. "Now if I only had a pair of boots." Harry said with  
a small laugh.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ron smiled and slapped his hand on Harry's back, "I knew those clothes would fit, never really liked that shirt all that much. It's the color mind you." Ron said proudly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I happen to like the shirt and the color's just fine." Harry said defensively and frowned at the look he recieved, "What?"  
  
"That color green is Slytherin's color." Ron said in exasperation.  
  
"Surely you're not going to shun me just because I like the color! Besides it brings out the color of my eyes." Harry replied.  
  
"I'd never shun you! And if you like it so much you can have it, I never wear it."  
  
"Why thank you Ron, now didn't you say something about getting my trunk?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah come on dad's waiting in the car." Ron said regaining his earlier excitement.  
  
"Right, the car. You got a new car?" Harry asked as he walked out of the Burrow with Ron.  
  
Ron nodded his head, "Yeah dad figured we needed one in case we ever had to go into a muggle city. Mum was totally against it of course, she doesn't much like muggle technology especially now that dad's teaching Fred and George how to drive. Though they already know how to. He says   
he won't teach me until I'm sixteen because of muggle laws," Ron said and then added, "but I think it's because of second year."  
  
"It's probably a combination of both." Harry replied, "I'll never drive though, Uncle Vernon would die if I even thought about touching his car let alone Dudley's car, they got him one for his last birthday though he can't drive it yet."  
  
Ron nodded his head again, "Yeah, your uncle's a real brute."  
  
Harry laughed in agreement, "So what kind of car did you get?"  
  
"It's nearly alike to our old one except it's black. Dad hasn't charmed it much, it doesn't fly or goinvisible but I think you could fit twenty people in their comfortably."  
  
"Actually only eighteen," Mr. Weasley's voice cut in, "Good afternoon Harry, ready to go get your trunk?"  
  
Harry smiled brightly, "Of course."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The ride from the Burrow to Privet Drive was long and uneventful. Ron kept Harry busy talking about quidditch, Harry lent only half an ear to Ron, nodding occaisionally and giving comments when he saw fit. Harry sighed when the car rolled to a stop, parking infront of a small house   
identical to all the others on the street. House number 4 on Privet Drive was as normal as any other house maybe even a little more normal. Harry exited the car following Ron and Mr. Weasley up the pathway to the house. Harry knocked on the door hesitantly and waited. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal his aunt. She looked at Harry and narrowed her eyes angrily her mouth tightening.  
  
"What do you want?" She said scathingly.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Aunt Petunia," Harry spoke hesitantly, "but I just came to get my belongings for school."  
  
Petunia Dursley narrowed her eyes even further and the door slammed in their faces causing Harry to jump back in suprise and fright.  
  
"Well, that could have gone a bit better." Ron said slowly.  
  
Harry nodded and knocked on the door again. They heard something from inside being dragged towards them. The sound stopped and the door opened again. Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway with Dudley "hiding" behind her.   
  
"Here are your things, take them and go." she said curtly.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Dursley." Mr. Weasley said pleasantly.  
  
Petunia stiffened and looked away from Harry to the others. Her eyes widened as if just now noticing that Harry was not alone. Dudley began to shake in fright.  
  
"You're one of them!" She said in fright and fainted.  
  
Harry grimaced as his aunt landed on the floor of the entryway. He stepped over her feet and into the house. Bending over his trunk he opened it.   
  
"Wand, books, cloak, all here good." he muttered under his breath, "Hedwig and my broom are probably upstairs." He stood up and walked upstairs and into Dudley's spare bedroom.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs carrying his broom and an empty owl cage. He crossed the floor to where Dudley was still standing.  
  
"What happened to Hedwig?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Sh--sh---she d-died." Dudley stuttered.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, when he opened them he asked, "you didn't feed her did you?" Dudley shook his head.  
  
"I figured as much." Harry set the cage on the floor and grabbed his trunk. He walked out of the Dursley's house not looking back and praying that he wouldn't have to go back there again.  
  
Ron trotted after Harry, "Harry I'm sorry about Hedwig..."  
  
"Don't be Ron, it wasn't your fault it was theirs, those muggles." Harry said coldly.  
  
Ron stopped walking, "Harry you don't hate muggles right?"  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "Not all of them but I don't trust any of them."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The ride back to the Burrow was silent. There was no conversation about quidditch, there was no music from the radio, and most importantly the sound of Hedwig was not there. A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek he lifted his hand and brushed it away. There would be no sniffling  
or crying from him. No muggle could hurt him he was a wizard, he was above them. He tightened his grip on his wand as he decided this.  
  
He exited the car and solemnly walked into the Burrow. He glanced at the table where the others were sitting and chatting merrily. He tried to smile but the corners of his mouth fell into a flat line.  
He walked past the table and upstairs into Ron's room. Harry sat down on the floor and stared into the mirror past his reflection, into his heart. Harry turned his face away ashamed at what he saw and sad that he couldn't change. He looked back into the mirror at his reflection. He sighed, he'd outgrown his old reflection, he'd changed so much heart, mind, and body.   
  
"It's time I accepted that change." Harry said and took off his round framed glasses. Holding them gently in his left hand he pointed his wand at them and began to transfigure them. A few minutes later a satisfied Harry held a pair of small oval silver-framed glasses. He put them on and looked back into the mirror. Nearly satisfied with the image Harry smiled slightly and turned away walking downstairs to join the Weasleys for dinner.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Harry, Ron told us what happened. I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"It's all right Hermione it's not your fault." Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Nice glasses Harry."  
  
"Um thanks, I've always hated my other glasses." Harry explained.  
  
"These look really good on you." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, "Thanks, Hermione you wouldn't happen to have something I could use to tie back my hair?" Harry asked, "It's getting a little long."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah I think I have a hair tie. Hang on a second." She said as she walked over to a closetand pulled out her robe. She rummaged through the pockets for a bit before she put her robe back holding the black hair tie in triumph, "here you go Harry."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, your a life saver." Harry said as pulled his hair back into a short ponytail.  
  
"Always glad to be of service." Hermione said with a small mock bow.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Come on if we get to dinner late we'll never get any food."  
  
"Right, Ron will eat it all." Hermione joked.  
  
"Right you are." Harry replied.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry sat down at the table and stared at his plate. The members of the Weasley family were filing in one by one from their activities. Suprisingly the last to sit down was Ron who in the last year had developed quite a large appetite and was usually the first at the table and the last to leave. Harry looked up from his plate gauging the reaction of each of the others at his new glasses. They all approved of his glasses but he saw the pity in their eyes over his loss. Couldn't they see? Wouldn't they see? It's not their fault it's those muggles they did it. Dinner was eaten in relative chaos everyone reaching for food and talking at the same time. Harry caught portions of conversations about quidditch, the ministery of magic, and going back to Hogwarts this fall. He was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts again this year it had always felt like home to him. Harry finished his dinner and yawned. Mrs. Weasley noticed this yawn straight away even if it was just a small yawn. She frowned at Harry in the way that only she could. It was the frown that could make the twins stay in line, if only for a little while.  
  
"Harry you better go get some sleep you've had a long day." She said resolutely.  
  
Harry nodded, who was he to argue? He stood up and bid everyone good night. He slowly walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could dodging his way through the forest. He tripped over a root and caught himself on a tree, panting heavily he lurched away from the tree and resumed his stumbling run. He could hear them coming, they were getting closer, he couldn't outrun them forever. He felt them as if they were on his heels staring at him breathing down his neck. Their hounds snapped at his heels as he ran away from them. He fell, he rolled, he crawled, a weight slammed him to the ground. He was flipped over to face the canopy of trees hiding the light shrouding him in the dark. His pursuer slammed his foot onto Harry's chest to prevent him from moving. The man took off his white mask and smirked at the quivering boy beneath his foot. Harry gasped in fright and shock as his father's face came from behind the mask as James Potter revealed himself. Harry gasped for breath as unconsciousness claimed him and his world went dark.   
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up breathing heavily from the dream. He brushed the cobweb's out of his face and sighed at the room around him, the cupboard under the stairs. Away from the magical community, all alone in the dark. The walls began to close in around him seeming smaller and smaller. He curled up into a ball and shivered in fright. The door to his cupboard slammed open revealing his over-weight uncle.  
  
"Get out of there boy." His uncle grabbed him by the arm tossing him into the hall.  
  
Harry stood up from his stumble and turned to see he was not alone with his uncle. There in the hall of number four Privet Drive stood four wizards, four white masked wizards, four death eaters. The one in front lifted his mask off and turned to his uncle.  
  
"I am sorry to put you through the trouble of taking care of this whelp, Vernon." James Potter spoke evily.  
  
"He was a bit of trouble early on but I got that streak out of him, he won't cause you any trouble now Mr. Potter."  
  
"I expect he won't." James said haughtily, "Come along Harry my son."  
  
"No, I won't join you...NO!" Harry yelled defiantly.  
  
"I'm afraid my dear boy you don't have a choice." James said his face morphing into that of Severus Snape.  
  
Harry screamed. He woke with a start still screaming, he clasped a hand over his mouth silencing himself. He sat up breathing in ragged breaths of cool air. He looked around at his surroundings taking in that he was at the Burrow, that he was safe. He pinched himself, it hurt, he was awake. He rubbed his chest and winced in pain. Harry stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. He pulled up his shirt and looked at his chest there was a bruise on his chest, a boot-shaped bruise.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Well, there you have it chapter two. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Unfortunately that's not looking too good, just depends on if I can find a computer or not. Well, anyway  
since you have read this far why not review? Flame for all I care I need feedback! Tell me what I'm doing wrong and or doing right. Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
  
-Niela 


	3. Of Poltergeists and Rainy Days

I'm here again humbly asking for your mercy, I seem to be doing that a lot eh? Well, as it happens I'm asking your forgiveness once again for me not updating and I will be giving you a damn good excuse too. Yes I do have a computer now so that's not it. In January I was in a pretty bad accident nearly broke my ankle and suffered a concussion. Before that I was riddled with the stomach flu and two variations of other flu strains. And as of now I'm nursing a rather annoying stomach bug. My luck really seems to have run out. Well, at least I've had time to write chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be publishing this as a FANfiction. All credit to backstory is graciously given to J. K. Rowling thank you so much for creating Harry Potter. Now on with the show...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
For most people luck comes in streaks usually short unless it is of the bad variety. Wizards, however, are not most people and the luck of wizards is life long be it good or bad. Take for example Neville Longbottom a soon-to-be fifth year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he has been deemed to be the most unlucky wizard in a century which is quite a feat considering his age. Most wizards though have a mix of both good and bad luck. Such as Harry Potter but again as in most cases in his life he fits this rule but also is an anomaly of it, having both the worst and best luck. The boy just won't die no matter how many times the fates try to cut his lifeline. You see when life spins out some horrible disaster for him, being bitten by a basilisk for example, his insatiable good luck kicks in and saves him, the phoenix tears. So unbeknowst to him he has nothing to really worry about on a day to day basis except the mundane things. And this day he worries of his dreams, odd dreams they are, nightmares really, and reaccuring too. Poor Mr. Potter.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
London is a wonderful city really full of swell people always willing to help foreigners when they're lost. Oh who the hell am I kidding? they all walk around like they've got sticks shoved up their arses! Think of themselves as royalty really all of them better than everyone else in the world at least that's how you'd see it if you only knew certain people, most of them situated around privet drive. But we won't be speaking of people there. No we're in downtown London where all the hustle and bustle is. People there are hard working and timely, especially at this time of the morning. There are those few exceptions though, as there are in any city, and one of them has found his prey in the form of a young, beautiful woman.  
  
"You got a 'efty sum of money 'bout you I 'ear." He spoke in a harsh accent there was a slight tinge of alcohol on his breath.  
  
The young woman smirked. "A hefty sum of money?" she questioned as she slid around to face him, the slight smile still present upon her lips, her blue eyes dancing in the dim light, "I fear you have been sadly mislead sir, three euros 86 cents is all I can do for you, and that won't do you much good anyway."  
  
The man blinked slowly, "No' righ'," he mumbled, "'Ow come you know tha' by 'art?"  
  
She snorted in a delicate manner as only a woman can and pushed a wet locke of brown hair from her face, "when you are low on money you keep count," she said simply.  
  
"Is tha' so?" he growled. "'And it over 'ere."  
  
The woman shrugged her shoulders and dug into her pocket producing the small collection of coins for the man to examine. He grabbed them greedily from her.  
  
His full attention was upon the coins in his hand as he flipped each one over in examination, finally glancing at her, he spoke again, "all these coins are from France," his blood-shot eyes narrowed slightly, "you would'na been out of the country lately now would you?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "well, I haven't been in country lately, so, I couldn't really tell you for certain."  
  
"Woman, don't play games with me, I am no' a child!"   
  
She laughed softly, "might have fooled me there, love," she said with a wink.  
  
"I am no' a good enemy to 'ave girl!" He all but shouted his eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Perhaps," she began thoughtfully, "you might suggest a better enemy then." She finished with an impish smile.  
  
The man growled and drew a gun aiming at her head, "Woman don't make me-"  
  
"Petrificus totalus," the man stiffened and fell to the ground with a muffled thump his eyes moving frantically, she sighed as she knelt by the man, "dumber by the day really...obliviate."   
  
She stood up about to leave and as if an afterthought added, "Finite Incantatum."  
  
She walked slowly away from the unconscious man and mused to herself, "I don't suppose 48 galleons would have done him much good," she exited the small alleyway into the streets of muggle London, another rainy Monday.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry sat inside at the table. He sat watching the rain trickle slowly down the kitchen window. He listened to the annoying drip of water falling from the leaky roof unconsciously counting each one as it fell into the bucket. Harry, to say the least, was bored. It was Monday, a grey one, and a summer storm had brewed up over night. It had broke early that morning during an improptu quidditch match, leaving all the Weasley children and Harry soaked. So as it was too wet and muddy outside the children decided that a ruckus inside would be okay. that had lasted all of five minutes when a stray ball had knocked over a table lamp. Mrs. Weasley, of course, was furious but as the lamp was quickly fixed tempers died down and it was decided that they would spend the afternoon in London.  
  
After much preparation they were ready and anxious to go. The excited children lined up to use the floo system but Harry hung back slightly. After all the others had gone through leaving Mrs. Weasley and Harry, Harry asked to stay behind to finish up his homework. Mrs. Weasley looked dubious at first but understood the boy's need to be alone though she mad him promise to meet them in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at one. With Harry's accepting nod and a quick smile she was off to manage the mayham that was the Weasley family. All which leads to this point, Harry sitting in the kitchen staring out the window and counting the drips from the ceiling. Boredom can make the sanest of people do the least sane things. As for Harry he sighed and wished he had someone to talk to. Had Hedwig been there, no it's best not to mention such things even after two weeks. Standing from his chair Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs that were adjacent to it. He climbed past Percy's room and Fred and George's, to the room he was currently sharing with Ron. The room, which was painted an obnoxious orange color, it was even bright at night, was cozy. It was not at all like any of the rooms at the house on Privet Drive.  
  
"Damn muggles," he growled.  
  
It is said that anger is a coping mechanism for dealing with death and if so Harry seemed to be coping quite well. A scraping sound of something heavy being moved across the room above him caught his attention. The Weasley's poltergeist he assumed. Harry had never been in the attic, he wondered, well they had never told him he couldn't go up there. The decision made, Harry left to alleviate his boredom by ecploring the uncharted areas of the Weasley home.  
  
The stairs to the attic creaked with their unuse, and groaned at Harry's weight, there would have been no sneaking up here had anyone been home. Harry was sure that each sound that the steps made echoed through the entire house which perhaps was on purpose given that two of the occupants of the house had a very large penchant for mischief. Yes, Harry was sure the two would have investigated the poltergeist though not lately if the dust was any indication.  
  
"I wonder if it'll be anything like Peeves." he spoke quietly as he slowly opened the trap door. He poked his head up into the attic for a quick look around. At first Harry saw nothing aside from the vague shapes of boxes and unused furniture. Then from the right side of the room something silvery-white peeked out from behind an old crib. Slowly it moved fully into view it glowed slightly, floating over the floor towards Harry it stopped half a meter aeay from him and studied him. Harry was fascinated by this silver-something it glowed ever so softly and he felt comforted by it. Harry took another step up so that his shoulders were also above the trap door, he sloly reached out towards the poltergeist but before his fingers touched it, it jumped away from Harry.  
  
"No, no don't go." Harry said frantically, "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Harry Potter," he spoke carefully introducing himself.  
  
The poltergeist glowed brightly and disappeared. Harry let out a cry of disappointment and with down trodden eyes turned to go back downstairs.  
  
"No, no don't go." A small voice said from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around sharply and his world went white and silent.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The sun blazed over head as Harry trudged down the empty street, it had not rained for two weeks, his sneakers kicked up puffs of dust at every step. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead before it could run into his already sweat-stung eyes. He paused in his walking as a small breeze ruffled his hair and he sighed not even the wind was comforting, it was as if the wind brought more heat with it just to spite him. Harry continued his walk he had somewhere to be and it was important but what it was he couldn't remember just that he had to get there. Turning aside from the barren street he entered a well-tended graveyard the grass had just been clipped and the scent filled his nostrils, he smiled. He stopped in front of two burial plots side-by-side. He kneeled carefully between them and began pulling the few dying weeds that had begun to grow from the ground. He had to keep these clean he owed them that much. They had taken care of him since his parents' death and he had been a horrible brat to them. They had helped him so much, helped him to realize how terribly weak they were. Harry stood up slowly.  
  
"Goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I'll see you next week maybe I'll even bring flowers." he smiled slightly and turned away lovingly patting the snake and skull tatoo on his left arm.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry woke up laying on his back below the stairs to the attic beside him lay a piece of brick. Harry sat up and hissed in pain. Gingerly he felt the top of his head, a large knot had formed and he winced as his fingers touched it. He looked up and saw that the attic door was closed.  
  
"Stupid poltergeist, stupid dreams," he grumbled standing up, "just like Peeves only more violent," He was about to make his way downstairs when he stopped.  
  
Someone had giggled near by. Harry turned and looked around, finding no one he continued down the stairs. He didn't make it far when he again stopped. This time when he looked behind him tiny footfalls running away accompanied the giggles. Harry began to breathe faster, to say he was scared was an understatement. Hearing things that no one else does, as Hermione had said, is not a good thing in even in the wizarding world. With everyone gone from the house until later that night of course he was afraid. Harry began going downstairs again at a quick pace, in short, he ran. Arriving in the living room a little short of breath and wide-eyed he checked his watch, it was only noon, noon? Hadn't he gone to the attic at ten?  
  
"Oh jeez I was unconscious for two hours!" he exclaimed.  
  
A soft giggle from behind him caused him to stiffen and he slowly turned around to find that the silvery form had followed him, only it wasn't formless anymore it was a child, a little girl in fact. Harry stood in shock the poltergeist had followed him downstairs, he'd let it out of the attic, the Weasleys' were going to be so mad.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
There you are chapter three finally, now you review and I'll be happy critisism is welcomed. I hope to be updating within the next two weeks, chapter four is half way done. 


End file.
